Things That Go Bump (and Grind) in the Night
by K8BNimble
Summary: Finn's home alone and hears spooky noises. They're not what he's afraid they are. Kurt/Puck, Kurt/Puck/Finn


Prompt: Finn's hearing noises. Just not what he thinks they are.

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Kurt/Puck, Kurt/Puck/Finn

Rating: R

Word Count: Approx 2200

Warnings: facials, blowjobs,

AN: Two main things. 1. Clearly this is not a drabble. It got out of control and I'm leaving it as is since it's my first Glee fic - I'm letting Finn, Kurt and Puck out to play for awhile. I'll take what I can get.

2\. Not sure when this is set but let's say senior year and all three are 18 by Halloween of that year (no idea when their birthdays are). AU - Assume no Klaine. Also - I'm not going back to check if all the shows listed were on during this time period so just go with it.

 _I do not own Glee nor do I make any money for this. If I did Kurt, Finn and Puck would have been getting it on - together!_

* * *

 **Things That Go Bump (and Grind) in the Night**

Finn was alone in the house. His mom and Burt were having a long weekend away and Kurt was having at Mercedes having a sleepover with her and Tina. Finn wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was feeling restless but neither Puck nor Artie had answered their phones. As it was Friday night, he wasn't surprised Puck was busy, but Artie usually answered.

He dug around the refrigerator and found the leftover Chinese from Tuesday night. He sniffed it and he thought it smelled okay...but then again he'd been known to eat moldy grapes without noticing. Aw well...how fast could pork lo mein go bad?

He started eating but realized the house was too quiet when a loud clang from outside startled him. He glanced out the window but just noticed the garbage can lid had been knocked off. Probably a squirrel. Or the wind as it seemed to be picking up. Looking at the sky, he realized that while the full moon lit up the sky, the clouds were thickening quickly. Probably a storm was coming.

Finn shivered. He didn't like being alone...at night...in a storm. He grabbed his food and made his way into the living room and turned the tv on to distract himself. It was almost Halloween so there were a number of spooky options to pick from. One channel was having a Friday the 13th marathon, SYFY was showing Ghost Hunters, the Travel Channel was showing the Most Haunted Places in America. He finally settled on a Supernatural binge on TNT.

He heard another loud crash but he couldn't tell if it was the sound system from the tv or if something outside had happened. Probably the squirrel again. Finn ignored it for two minutes and then had to go check.

Nothing looked out of place outside.

* * *

He settled in to watch, clinging to a throw pillow Kurt had bought. He hugged it against him and swore he could smell Kurt's body lotion on it. It smelled good. He had never said anything to Kurt, but he liked how the other boy smelled. He relaxed again until the phone rang. Finn jumped about three feet, knocking his soda over. "Damn!" He scrambled to find the remote to mute it before answering.

"Hello?"

"Finn?"

"Mom?"

"Hey, Honey. I forgot to tell you that we decided to stay until Monday."

"Oh, okay."

"Tell Kurt, okay?'

"Sure. I'll let him know when he gets home tomorrow."

"He's not there?" Carole asked.

"No. He's staying with Mercedes and Tina. They wanted makeovers so he said he was going to be giving facials tonight. You know how he is with skin care."

"Are you...alone?"

"Yeah...but it's ok. Got some leftovers and I'm watching tv." Finn knew his mother was aware of the fact that Finn didn't like being alone in a house. He needed to reassure her he was fine even if he was a little on edge. "It's fine."

He hung up and went to unmute the tv when he heard a noise above him. It sounded like footsteps - but it was very faint. He glanced up the stairs. Nothing moved and it went silent again. The full moon cast shadows across the floor from the tree limbs outside. He heard a squeak, but then saw a branch scratch across the window. He'd have to tell Burt about trimming that.

He sat back down and went back to watching the show but he felt a bit on edge. He pulled out his phone and texted Kurt.

' _Hey...having fun?'_

There was a long wait until he got a reply. Kurt probably had his hands in something messy.

' _Y'_

Weird. Kurt usually answered in long and full sentences.

' _Guess your hands are full and can't talk?'_

He heard another high pitched squeak from above. Stupid tree limbs.

' _You could say that.'_ Kurt texted back.

That was more like it. Finn put the phone down. He didn't want to bother Kurt while he was with his friends and he felt a little silly feeling so on edge at home.

He enjoyed watching Sam and Dean salt and burn various ghosts for awhile before suddenly the audio went out on the show and a brief "having technical issues" message popped up. Finn thought he'd go make some popcorn while he waited but as he headed to the kitchen, he heard a low moan break the silence. He looked around. It was very soft so he almost dismissed it. It could have been the wind. For a minute it was quiet and Finn convinced himself it was nothing.

But there it was again. A very low…. _oooooohhhhhh_. This time longer and more drawn out and just a little louder. The sound from tv came on again and Finn jumped at the sudden sharp yell of someone screaming from the show. He jumped and his heart raced. He grabbed the remote and turned the sound down.

The moaning continued. It seemed to be coming from a vent in the kitchen. He slowly crept towards it, the low sounds echoing through the room. He grabbed a chair and stood on it, putting his ear to the vent. It was still faint but this time he heard a long, drawn out " _Fiiiinnnnnn….'"_

He jumped off the kitchen chair ready to run out of the house but realized with his car in the garage, there was nothing to drive.

"Okay...don't panic. So there's a ghost. What should I do?" He was talking to himself trying to calm down.

' _What would Sam and Dean do?'_ he thought.

Salt….right. He frantically searched for salt and finally found the Morton's Blue Box in one of the cabinets. The low moaning, interspersed with the spirit calling his name, continued throughout his search. Finn was freaking out. He grabbed his phone to call Kurt - or someone - only to realize the battery was dead. Crap - spirits did that, right? He remembered that electronics always died around ghosts.

He could do this. He would salt….oh crap...weren't there supposed to be bones? Whose? Kurt's mom? Why would her ghost be haunting now. Maybe she didn't like Burt getting remarried. No - but then she would haunt his mom, not Finn.

Maybe she didn't like Finn and was just waiting until he was alone to get him. She probably hated Finn for that name he called Kurt. He hadn't meant it and never knew why he said it. He thought he had apologized and was forgiven but maybe she hadn't heard the apology.

He spoke quietly around the room. "Uh...Mrs..uh Hummel. The first one? If you're listening, can you answer?"

" _Yeesss…..ohhh Finn."_

Crap, crap crap….it was her.

"I'm so sorry. It didn't mean that about Kurt you know. I really love him...uh like I mean like a brother…"

" _Ooohhhh….fuck…"_

Oh crap, she wasn't buying it. What if she'd seen him masterbating? That was embarrassing. Would ghosts watch you get off?

Oh...she might have heard him call Kurt's name a couple of times.

It wasn't like he could help it. As much as he denied it to everyone else, he had finally realized he thought Kurt was sort of hot. And in trying to understand his new step brother he'd looked for information online - only it turned out to be porn and was a little hotter than he expected so no one could blame Finn for thinking about Kurt….like that...on occasion.

"Uh...okay...Well if you saw anything...I'm uh sorry. Please don't hurt me."

" _Ooohhhh….I'm going to come."_

"Please no - don't. I'm so sorry. I really like your son. I would never ever hurt him. And if you hurt me then my mom would be upset and then Burt would be mad and then Kurt would be sad and you don't want that do you?"

There was a sudden loud bang from upstairs and a high pitched shriek.

Without thinking, Finn ran up the stairs and looked in all the rooms, but there was nothing that he could see.

* * *

Another loud bang above him and then some laughter - coming from the attic. No one ever went up there. That's where all of her things were. Finn realized he still held the salt. Maybe he should burn some of her things? He vaguely remembered Kurt saying his mother had been cremated so if there were no bones, it had to be a personal item that was keeping her here.

Shit, shit,shit How would he explain this to Burt or Kurt? Well it needed to be done. He would just say it was an accident and grovel for forgiveness. He went to his own room to find a lighter that he knew Puck had left there once.

He found the attic door and crept quietly up the stairs. There was a glowing light and moving shadows that he assumed was the ghost off to one side. He thought he was going to puke he was so scared.

The moaning was very loud now.

 _"Oh yes….ooooh Finnnn I'm coming. Yes…"_

Without looking, he went ahead and threw the salt to get the apparition to disappear before he ran up to look for her effects.

Instead of them, he saw Kurt standing there spluttering and coughing. He was naked. Finn blinked.

"What the Hell…" a deep voice muttered angrily.

Finn snapped out of his frozen state to realize Puck was on his knees in front of Kurt and his face was covered in…

Finn was usually slow but this felt like time had actually slowed down. That was not some kind of moisturizer on Puck's face.

Finn just stared at them in shock. He only managed a "What's going…" before losing his train of thought to seeing the two young men naked in front of him.

"Well, this is awkward," Kurt said, quickly covering himself.

"You….him...what…"

"Chill, dude, before you have a stroke." Puck said, sitting back on his bare ass on the floor which Finn noted had some kind of blanket on it.

"You were….what….Is this what you meant by giving a facial?" Finn couldn't seem to gather his thoughts.

Kurt blinked at him as if in shock.

Puck picked up a tee shirt off the floor and began wiping Kurt's spunk off his face with it.

"Yes, I was giving Kurt a blowjob. He basically gave me a facial. So what?"

"But you said my name...wait - that was you wasn't it?" He asked Kurt, desperately hoping his mom's ghost wasn't around to see this.

"Um...sorry?" Kurt said. He was deep red from embarrassment. Finn couldn't help but appreciate how his entire body flushed. Suddenly all the anxious energy directed itself to one specific point in Finn's body. He was feeling very warm.

"That was my fault," Puck said. "I told him to pretend I was you. We were role playing."

"Role Playing? Uh...You want to do...something like that with me? That's uh..."

"Weird. I know and I'm so sorry, Finn. I'm mortified. This should never had happened. I promise I won't...this...I won't do anything creepy anymore."

Finn calmed a little. He thought Kurt had gotten over him. And now Finn's had a bit more….exposure...to things that it was far more intriguing than gross. He had to say something to keep Kurt from pulling away.

"I was going to say hot," Finn said, more confidently.

"Really?' Kurt squeaked.

"Dude, you want to join us? We can all get our bump and grind on tonight." Puck illustrated his point by thrusting his groin upwards.

Finn rolled his eyes at his friend but he noted that Puck was also sort of hot. And he had a very hard, thick dick that Puck was casually stroking. It looked like Puck wanted the three of them to... Maybe…but first.

"Why are you in the attic?"

"You can hear everything from the basement and we wanted some privacy since you know no one knows about us," Kurt replied.

"Uh...well you can in the attic too. Just so you know."

""Oh...thanks. Good to know that," Kurt said.

"Good thing we didn't try this when your dad was home!" Puck laughed.

Are you dating?" Finn asked.

"More like friends with benefits," Kurt said. "I got tired of waiting for someone and Puck offered so I said yes awhile ago."

Puck grinned. "And it's all cool. Kurt is fucking awesome."

"I thought he was fucking you," Finn laughed.

"That too." Puck answered shamelessly. Finn sort of admired that about Puck. He didn't seem bothered or ashamed at all about his own pleasure.

"We haven't freaked you out?" Kurt asked.

"Only when I thought it was your mother…"

"What?" Puck laughed, "I like them older, not dead! Sorry, Kurt. No offense."

Kurt glared at Puck but then turned back to Finn. "My Mother?!"

"Long story. So uh...our parents aren't back until Monday and there's this rather large bed in the basement that maybe we could…"

Before he could finish his sentence, both Kurt and Puck headed down the stairs.

Finally, Finn wasn't alone in the house and this time he was looking forward to hearing some moaning and loud banging.


End file.
